japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Dende
Dende (デンデ) is a young Namekian boy with a wonderful unique gift that allows him to heal others. He is the 108th son of Grand Elder Guru. Dende first appear in Dragon Ball Z, when Son Gohan and Kuririn rescued him from Dodoria. On Son Goku's request, Dende becomes the Earth's Guardian in Kami's place. He continues his role as Guardian for the rest of the series, helping the main characters during their adventures whenever he can. Background Not much of his past is reveal, except that Moori and Nail are his older brothers. Personality He is described as being a very sweet, and kind namekian. He also doesn't like getting his clothes too dirty. He also hates killing others. He is extremely afraid of Vegeta. He however tries to be friends with everyone that he meets. Appearance In his first appearance, Dende is very similar to Piccolo as a child except for their attire. During the Great Saiyaman Saga, Dende grows taller with sharper eyes and wears the clothes of a Guardian of Earth. Later during the release of Majin Buu, and the events of the Kid Buu saga and onwards, Dende wears the same attire that he wore as a child. Abilities Dende's power level is 10 in the video game Dragon Ball Z Super Saiya Densetsu. While it is 10,000 in the Dragon Ball Z The Anime Adventure Game after Guru unlocked his potential. Flight The ability to fly with the use of ki. Ki Sense The ability to sense life energy. Far Seeing Arts Technique which allows those who live in the godly realms to see everything that happen in the lower realms. He uses this technique to watch the earthlings from Kami's Lookout at top of the Korin Tower. Healing The ability to heal wounds. Dende's power to heal extends beyond the victim's wounds, as he is capable of restoring tattered clothes. Namekian Fusion Dende has the choice to fuse or not to fuse with Piccolo before the battle against Frieza in Super Saiya Densetsu. He can also use Namekian Fusion in the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game to fuse with any Namekian in the game. Portal Opening Dende and Piccolo can open the portal between Hell and Earth, but it requires one of the two Namekians to be on the other side in Hell. Pyrokinesis Dende shows the ability to create fire with his hands in a fashion very similar to ki. Den Goku The hypothetical fusion of Dende and Son Goku using the Potara earrings, as imagined by Goku in both the manga and anime series. After Goku returns to life and Earth, he finds Gohan to be the only remaining strong fighter to fuse with. But when Goku threw the Potara earring to Gohan, Gohan dropped it and when he finally found it he was absorbed by Buu. As the only two beings that were still alive are Mr. Satan and Dende, he imagined what the fusion would look like and which of the two would be better. He chose Mr. Satan, because if he fused with Dende the Dragon Balls would cease to exist. Just at the moment Goku said that Mr. Satan should catch the earring and put it on his left ear, Vegeta appeared on earth with Fortuneteller Baba and Goku used Instant Transmission to find Vegeta and fuse, forming Vegito. This being the case, the fusion with Dende was only a hypothetical character in the anime, and is only seen as Goku's mental image of what the fusion would look like. This fusion character was named Den-Goku in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game, where he has a minimum power level of 2,400,000 and a maximum power of 3,300,000. Dailende Dailende is a hypothetical fusion of Dende and Nail. It is a "Fusion Frenzy" card in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game, however, the card itself does not depict the fused character, instead showing the two fusing characters beside each other. 'Dragon Ball Z (Anime)' Namek & Frieza arc Dende first appears during the Namek Saga in Moori's village on Namek, which Frieza and his henchmen, Zarbon and Dodoria, are terrorizing in their search for the Dragon Balls. After putting up a brave stand against Frieza's henchmen, Moori is brutally killed by Dodoria, who then kills the fleeing Cargo, while Dende looks in horror, and Frieza's soldiers retrieve the village's Dragon Ball. Angered by Dodoria closing in on Dende, Son Gohan kicks Dodoria into a Namekian house, and with the help of Kuririn, Gohan saves Dende, and they fly away from the village. Even though they manage to escape from most of Frieza's henchmen, Dodoria is sent to chase after the three, and is almost successful in killing Kuririn, Dende and Gohan until Kuririn blinds Dodoria with a Solar Flare, and hide behind an island. After escaping from Dodoria's Maximum Buster, they sense Vegeta killing Namekians in Tsuno's village. Dende, grateful for his rescue and confident in their good intentions, guides his saviors to the Grand Elder Guru. After the grand elder reveals Kuririn's true potential, Kuririn leaves Dende with Guru and brings Gohan for Guru to reveal his true potential. Grand Elder Guru later reveals Dende's potential, allowing him to use his healing ability, and sends him to help Gohan and Kuririn to summon the dragon Porunga because they cannot speak the Namekian language to make their wish. Dende eventually takes part in the battle against Frieza. He mostly watches, but at times assists by healing the fighters, and saves all of their lives with his healing ability; such as Kuririn after he gets impaled by Frieza, Gohan after Frieza brutally beats him, Piccolo after Frieza almost destroys him with his crazy finger beams, and Vegeta who wants to get a Zenkai to become a Super Saiyan. Reluctantly, due to the fact Vegeta had slaughtered a lot of Dende's own race, Dende heals Vegeta under Piccolo's orders. Though, he pays a serious price when Frieza transforms into his final form and kills him with a single shot, in order to prevent him from healing anyone else. Later on, during Goku's battle against Frieza, Dende is revived from death by a wish made from Shenron. Dende gets to Porunga first, and is about to make the final wish. But Frieza spots Porunga from afar and realizes that it still may not be too late to wish for immortality. Frieza flies towards Porunga and Goku gives chase, briefly battling the tyrant. Frieza hits Goku aside and tries to wish for eternal life from Porunga. However, in his ignorance, he makes the mistake of not making his wish in Namekian language. Dende makes Guru and King Kai's wish in Namekian, which Porunga agrees to grant. Enraged, Frieza attempts to kill Dende, but he is sent to Earth in time. On Earth, Grand Elder Guru explains to Dende and everyone that they were all wished to Earth in order to escape from Namek's explosion, but Goku chose to remain on Namek in order to ensure Frieza's defeat. Dende realizes that Nail has fused with Piccolo, and that Goku had defeated Frieza. Grand Elder Guru realizes that it is now time for him to die again, this time of natural causes. The Namekians gather around Guru to pay him their final respects and, to their fury, realize that no one from Elder Tsuno's village is present, since they were murdered by Vegeta and not Frieza, and thus not brought back. Guru passes the power of the Namekian Dragon Balls to the second eldest Namekian, Moori, and disappears after bidding his children farewell. Gohan reflects on how Guru unlocked his hidden potential to help him do battle with the Ginyu Force. Gohan, Dende and Piccolo promise not to let Guru down, and regret how Kuririn could not see this. Dende then tells them that Kuririn can be revived with the Namekian Dragon Balls, since Porunga can revive someone more than once as long as the death was not natural, Gohan is delighted with the news. Dende lives on Earth for a while until it is time for the Namekians to be transported to New Namek. He eventually finds out that Son Goku is alive and is training on another planet. Dende and the others use Porunga to revive Kuririn, Yamcha, Tien and Chaozu. A year later, he and the other namekians are the transported to new Namek. Dende is the last to be teleported, as he tearfully tells Gohan goodbye. Cell Games arc Later after Piccolo's fusion with Kami, Dende is teleported from New Namek to Earth at Goku's request to take Kami's vacant position. It is at this point that Dende is truly acquainted with Son Goku, having only caught a brief glimpse of him on Namek. Dende is able to recreate the Earth's Dragon Balls, that had been powerless after Kami was fused with Piccolo, and grants Shenron the ability to grant three wishes (two if one wish is used to wish back to life a large amount of people). Later, following the conclusion of the Cell Games, Dende heals Gohan's battle-worn body. He then tells Gohan that he is sorry that Goku died during the battle with Cell. But Gohan tells him that Goku nor him are sad about it. Dende then heals Android 18, and learns from Gohan that Kuririn has a crush on her. Dende and the others then use the dragons balls to revive Future Trunks and all those kill by Cell. Dende then hears Goku telling that he doesn't want to be revive, and that he is alright being in other world. To which everyone happily agree with after he told them goodbye. Dende and the others used their second wish to remove the bombs from inside Android 17 and 18's body, since the wish was requested by Kuririn. After the wish is successful, 18 tells everyone that 17 is not her boyfriend but her younger brother. this shocks everyone overall, except Yamcha who tells Kuririn that this great. After 18 and Tien leave, Dende says goodbye to Gohan. Dende is lastly seen waving goo dbye to Gohan, Kuririn, Yamcha, and Future Trunks leaving Kami's Lookout. Great Saiyaman arc Seven years later, Dende is ask by a now teenage Son Gohan if he will enter the 26th World Martial Arts Tournament. Dende tells Gohan no, since he reminds him that he is a healer type Namekian and not a warrior type Namekian like Piccolo and Nail. Majin Buu arc Later, Dende watches the events of Majin Buu's awakening and his killing spree of almost everyone on Earth. Fusion Dance arc Eventually, when Super Buu makes his way to the lookout, he barely says anything, yet when he asks Piccolo what he is doing when he mentions that Buu can kill all the other Earthlings but it would take up until tomorrow, Dende is told to be quiet, or the plan will be ruined. The plan is ruined anyway when Buu uses the Human Extinction Attack to leave less than twenty beings on Earth within minutes. Later, Buu escapes the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and returns to the Lookout and begins his killing spree. However, before Dende can be turned into chocolate and eaten, Mr. Popo knocks him off the lookout to assure that the Dragon Balls will still be around to stop Buu. Dende is faintly sensed by Ultimate Gohan when he returns to Earth and after Super Buu blows himself up. Gohan, Piccolo, Son Goten, and Trunks then fly off to look for him, finding and saving Mr. Satan and Bee in the process. When both Piccolo and Trunks accidentally drop Mr. Satan out of the sky, they find Dende. After explaining the different situations, Buu returns, mysteriously wanting to fight Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks. After Gotenks and Piccolo are absorbed, Ultimate Gohan fights Buu, while Dende, Mr. Satan, and Bee watch. From then on, Dende is seen flying, following, and hiding around with Mr. Satan and Bee, willingly explaining situations and, from time to time, getting annoyed by Mr. Satan's pigheadedness. He is saved by Tien from Super Buu (with Gotenks absorbed) who fires a Finger Beam in an attempt to kill him. Kid Buu & Uub arc Dende is then saved again later, along with Mr. Satan and Bee, by Goku from Kid Buu blowing up the planet. Dende is the one who suggests that they use the Dragon Balls on New Namek. After reviving everyone after the death of Kid Buu, Dende resumes his role as the Earth's Guardian. He is seen at a party to celebrate the victory over Kid Buu at Capsule Corporation. At the end of the Dragon Ball Z series, ten years after Kid Buu's defeat, Dende attends the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament with his friends. 'Dragon Ball Super (Anime)' Battle of Gods arc Six months after Kid Buu's defeat, Dende goes to Bulma's birthday party on a cruise ship. While the Z-Fighters were battling Beerus, Dende begins to sense ki from Beerus he hasn't sensed before. After a while, Dende tells Piccolo that Beerus has divine ki, noting that he is a god. After Goku had become a Super Saiyan God, Piccolo asks Dende if he is actually a god in which Dende confirms it. Dende watches the battle between Goku and Beerus in Bulma's spaceship. Dende is in awe by the power of Beerus and Super Saiyan God Goku. In the end, Beerus is planning to destroy the Earth but he falls asleep in the process. After this, Whis takes him home. Resurrection F arc After Frieza's resurrection and four months after his training, Frieza arrives on Earth in Age 779 with a thousand soldiers to get revenge on Goku. Dende is on The Lookout when Goku teleports there to drop off Piccolo who has been killed by Frieza. Dende, along with Mr. Popo, is saddened by the sight of Piccolo's demise. He is killed when the planet explodes, but Whis uses his Temporal Do-Over technique to undo the damage, undoing Dende's death in the process. Universe 6 arc Sometime after the battle with Golden Frieza, Dende is fixing the Room of Spirit and Time for Goku and Vegeta to train and for longer in preparation for the tournament on the Nameless Planet. He is playing Tennis with Mr. Popo while Goku and Vegeta are training in the Time Chamber. He is also featured as a background character as he travel with the others to support Beerus's team in the tournament. Future Trunks arc On Kami's Lookout, Dende and Mr. Popo are on stand-by as they are startled by a giant explosion, caused by Vegeta, who has been training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Universe Survival arc Goku approached Dende, so that he might help him to find Android 17, to take part in the Tournament of Power. Dende used The Lookout as a means of transport to get to the Southern Island, where Android 17 resided. Later at The Lookout, Dende tells Goku that Uub (at this point still unnamed) lives in a village, and although he is very young, he is a brilliant martial artist. Dende suggests that when Goku and Uub cross paths, he should train him. Goku says he isn't good at that sort of thing. Dende then tells Goku that the boy (Uub) is the reincarnation of Kid Buu. Goku has a flashback to him defeating Kid Buu and what he said. Goku says he's too young to participate in the Tournament of Power, but agrees with Dende and looks forward to meeting him. Dende then takes Goku to meet Android 17 and wishes him good luck in the tournament. 'Dragon Ball GT (Anime)' Black Star Dragon Balls arc In Dragon Ball GT, Dende witnesses Goku's training match with Uub, and his subsequent regression to a child thanks to Emperor Pilaf's accidental wish on the Black Star Dragon Balls. Baby arc He is the second person, after Mr. Popo, to be healed from Baby's control with the sacred water by Kibito Kai. Super 17 arc He then helps Goku escape from Hell with the assistance of Piccolo, using a portal opening technique. Film Appearances Dragon Ball Z movie 8 In his early time as Guardian of Earth, in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Return of Cooler, Dende is responsible for sending the Z Fighters to New Planet Namek to save his fellow Namekians from a grave threat plaguing the planet, the Big Gete Star. Dragon Ball Z movie 14 He is at Bulma's birthday party in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, where the Z Fighters face the God of Destruction Beerus. When a drunken Gohan asks Mai to shoot him during Bulma's party, one of the bullets hits Videl's leg and Dende heals her, noticing that Videl is pregnant. Videl has been hiding the fact to surprise Gohan later, and Dende does not reveal it to the others yet. Videl finally reveals it to the others in order to help Goku power up as a Super Saiyan God. Yo Son Goku & His Friends Return!! Two years after Buu's defeat, Dende attends Mr. Satan's party in Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Video Games Dende appears in all the following video games: *Dragon Ball Fusions *Dragon Ball GT Transformation *Dragon Ball Z Bakuretsu Impact *Dragon Ball Z Budokai *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball Z Buu's Fury *Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Z Harukanaru Densetsu *Dragon Ball Z Legend of the Super Saiyan *Dragon Ball Z Legendary Super Warriors *Dragon Ball Z Sagas *Dragon Ball Z 2 Super Battle *Dragon Ball Z Super Butoden *Dragon Ball Z Super Butoden 2 *Dragon Ball Z Supersonic Warriors 2 *Dragon Ball Z The Legend *Dragon Ball Z The Legacy of Goku *Dragon Ball Z The Legacy of Goku II *Dragon Ball Z Tenkaichi Tag Team *Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse 2 *Jump Super Stars *Super Dragon Ball Z Quotes * Relationships 'Son Goku' :"I know I'll never be able to replace Kami, but I will try my best. I promise. I just wish there was something more that I could do. I feel so helpless. This tournament will decide the fate of the Earth and all I can do for now is watch and leave it to Goku. I may be this planet's guardian, but he is its hero." :- Dende showing his trust and locality to Son Goku during the Cell Games. (English Version) 'Chi-Chi' 'Son Gohan' 'Son Goten' 'Videl' 'Pan' 'Mr. Satan' 'Kuririn' 'Android 18' 'Marron' 'Vegeta' 'Bulma' 'Future Trunks' 'Trunks' 'Yamcha' 'Tien' 'Chaozu' 'Piccolo' 'Nail' 'Cargo' 'Grand Elder' 'Majin Buu' 'Mr. Popo' 'Beerus' 'Whis' 'Uub' 'Frieza' 'Zarbon' 'Super Buu' 'Kid Buu' Knownable Relatives *'Grand Elder' Guru (Father) *'Moori' (Older Brother) *'Nail' (Older Brother) *'Cargo' (Younger Brother) *'105 other brothers' *'Kami' (Predecessor) *'Mr. Popo' (Attendant) *'Future Dende' (Future Counterpart) Trivia *Dende's name derives from denden-mushi, which is Japanese for "snail". *Dende is the only character other than Kibito, Majin Buu, or an eternal dragon who can heal other people without the aid of any magical objects, such as Senzu Beans. *In a few episodes of the Fusion Saga, Dende appears in his child form, starting with the episode "The Evil of Men". Voice Actresses & Actors *'Japanese' : the late Tomiko Suzuki (1990 – 1996), Hiro Yuki (Adult; DBZ & Dragon Ball GT), Aya Hirano (Dragon Ball Kai, Dragon Ball Super & Dragon Ball Z movie 14) *'English' : Laura Bailey (1997 – Present), Maxey Whitehead (Kid in Dragon Ball Z Kai) *'English voice actor' : Justin Cook (Teenager/adult) all information on Dende came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dende Gallery DeadElder&Dende.png|Dende with Cargo and Moori 1321830835644_f.jpg Ep48cap7.jpg Gohan_saves_dende.jpg|Dende meets Gohan for the first time as he saved his life GohanAndKrillinSavingDende.jpg Gohan,KrillinAndDende.jpg Gohan_And_Dende_Ep_49.jpg LittleGreen.png Tumblr n43z7rJxiJ1qggwgeo1 1280.png|Young Dende DendeNamek.png 82258002.jpg NananananaDENDE.jpg Ep52cap9.jpg Power-up-krillin-friezas-mounting-apprehension-clip-1.jpg 1304529231953 f.jpg dbz47-01.jpg dbz70-10.jpg dbz70-11.jpg dbz70-11-1.jpg Dbz060_20120224-14134527.jpg Frightened_Dende.png Scared_dende.png dbz75-22.jpg Krillin_gohan_Dende.jpg dbz75-23.jpg dbz75-24.jpg dbz75-25.jpg dbz75-30.jpg Dbz76-02.jpg dbz76-13.jpg dbz78-53.jpg dbz78-55.jpg Dende_saving_Krillin.png Dbz79-23.jpg Gokriegeta.jpg Piccolo meets Dende .jpg dbz80-11.jpg dbz81-31.jpg dbz82-44.jpg Dbz83-20.jpg dbz83-21.jpg dbz83-23.jpg dbz83-24.jpg dbz83-29.jpg dbz83-30.jpg DendeDeadTheUltBtt.png dbz93-07.jpg dbz100-23.jpg 101DendeNowResurrectedFliesTowardsPorunga.png PorungaDendeWishTime.png Cevcfdfvr.jpg DendeHealingPiccolo.png 092-15.jpg SSTeenGohanAndDende.jpg Piccolo&KidDende.png Dragon ball z gohan and dende at kami s lookout by ghenny-dacjoxg.jpg 243-38.jpg 245-07.jpg 245-09.jpg 249-69.jpg 249-71.jpg 249-75.jpg 249-76.jpg 249-77.jpg 249-79.jpg 249-88.jpg 250-14.jpg 250-37.jpg 250-53.jpg 250-73.jpg 250-74.jpg 250-87.jpg 251-14.jpg 251-35.jpg 251-87.jpg 252-27.jpg 252-29.jpg 252-30.jpg dbz255-17.png Ep255_045.jpg Dbz255-53.png Dbz256-01.png Ep257 022.jpg Dbz260-0.png Dbz245(for_dbzf.ten.lt)_20120418-17254932.jpg Dbz242(for_dbzf.ten.lt)_20120404-16061150.jpg Screenshot_2018-07-23-11-33-23.png Ep265_008.jpg Ep265 015.jpg Ep267_044.jpg Ep269_019.jpg Ep275_024.jpg Maxresdefault (3) (1).jpg DragonballZ-Episode287 60.jpg DragonballZ-Episode287 65.jpg DragonballZ-Episode287 106.jpg DragonballZ-Episode287 110.jpg DragonballZ-Episode288 126.jpg DragonballZ-Episode288 190.jpg DragonballZ-Episode288 198.jpg DragonballZ-Episode288 229.jpg DragonballZ-Episode288 230.jpg DragonballZ-Episode288 235.jpg DragonballZ-Episode288 239.jpg DragonballZ-Episode288 331.jpg DragonballZ-Episode288 362.jpg DragonballZ-Episode289 291.jpg DragonballZ-Episode289 340.jpg DragonballZ-Episode290 79.jpg DragonballZ-Episode290 309.jpg Dende say goodbye to Gohan.jpg DendeWhiteMage.png 11508c2b418c2425282c1b25737767754b813fba_hq.jpg CargoDende.png med_1466317540_image.jpg DendeIllFightToo.png Dbz242(for_dbzf.ten.lt)_20120404-16100914.jpg DBZ_-_224_-(by_dbzf.ten.lt)_20120303-15143788.jpg Dende.Ep.244.png Dede_in_kamis_lookout.png KamiDende.png OKLS_-_Possessed_Dende_Popo.png Dende&VidelPregnant(BoG).jpg Vlcsnap-2016-02-18-19h41m30s247.png DBZ_-_224_-(by_dbzf.ten.lt)_20120303-15145129.jpg DendeNewGuardianofEarth.png DendeGMr.Popo.png dbz105-05.jpg dbz278-01.png Friezasaga394.jpg Dende see Gohan and Krillin again.jpg extra198-Freeza und Nameks.jpg dbz53-17.jpg dbz54-02.jpg dbz61-15.jpg dbz53-15.jpg dbz53-21.jpg dbz52-25.jpg dbz46-17.jpg dbz52-18.jpg dbz51-14.jpg dbz51-15.jpg dbz51-01.jpg dbz50-02.jpg dbz50-06.jpg dbz48-11.jpg dbz47-33.jpg dbz48-07.jpg dbz49-02.jpg dbz48-18.jpg dbz48-17.jpg dbz48-13.jpg 069-04.jpg 141-20.jpg Tumblr inline mxbb0xZhrB1qzj8pu.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-20-21h17m01s141.png Category:Characters Category:Males